1. Field
The example embodiments relate to a scratch pad memory management device and a method thereof, and particularly to a technology that manages the scratch pad memory by using a memory allocation table maintained in a main memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A processor has a fast internal memory to store data. A processor for an embedded system may use a scratch pad memory having a simple configuration instead of a cache memory, and may process data transmission between an external main memory and the scratch pad memory by using a direct memory access (DMA). The main memory is an on-off chip memory, and may include a DRAM, an SDRAM, and the like.
However, conventionally, an allocation scheme based on a compiler has been used for utilizing the scratch pad memory. The allocation scheme analyzes an application program when compiling is performed, divides the scratch pad memory by using a result of the analysis, and statically allocates to each task. In this instance, the task may use only an allocated area, and thus, when the task operates, an allocated area of another task may be wasted. Also, the scheme may not be used in an environment where a task is dynamically generated.
Accordingly, there is desire for a dynamic memory management scheme appropriate for the scratch pad memory, and a method thereof.